Lonely Lullaby
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: Based on Owl City's 'Lonely Lullaby'. Zelda, my love... How could you just... Leave... No, please, Zelda... I... I need you back... Back here with me... Z-Zelda...! ZeLink. Link's POV. Rated T for character death and depression.


Kitten: This is just to get back in the groove of things, because I've been gone for so long. I am kind of hoping this makes you cry.

Link: Kitten doesn't own Owl City or SSBB.

*SSBB*

_Symphony of silver tears sin to me and sooth the ring in my ears_

_Over cast, these gloomy nights wear on._

_But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

I let out another choked sob, trying and failing so hard to silence my sobs in the silence of the night.

The silence… It hurts… The silence… It's usually filled with… With her breathing…

Now I have only my broken sobs to fill the silence and rid the ring of the silence from my Hylian ears.

I can't stand the nights anymore… I'm so alone at night. There's no one at night anymore… She's… She's gone.

I have to go on through the gloomy nights. I have to live another day. I promised her I would. I can't let her down…

But… But it's so… So hard… She's…

Gone…

_I sing my princess fast asleep_

'_cause she was my dream come true._

_Oh, Zelda, believe me, I loved you._

Another wave of crushing sadness floods over me as I think of her… As I think of how she… How she died…

H-How she died… I-In my arms…

*Flashback*

I wring my hands nervously as I pace outside the infirmary, trying and failing not to panic.

Zelda's in there. She's suffering from poison. It was all a mistake… Lucas… He _thought_ they were blueberries… He didn't know…

And now he's gone.

Everyone can still hear Ness down the hall, sobbing into his pillow. No one can comfort him.

No one can sooth the pain of his missing best friend.

Zelda… She believed him when he said they were blueberries… She ate it…! She ate the deadly berries…!

And now… Now she might not… Sh-She might not live…

I nearly jump out of my skin when Master Hand floats out with Doctor Mario. Master Hand looks over us, Marth, Ike, Sheik, Pit and I. The floating hand doesn't betray any emotion, not like Doctor Mario. Not like Doctor Mario's eyes, glistening with tears as he tries not to cry.

"L-Link." Doctor Mario stops when his voice cracks and stutters, taking a shuddering breath to regain his composure as I feel my hopes, spirit, and heart break into a million pieces.

No…

"She's asking for you," he finishes, Master Han shooing everyone else away.

It's obvious. Obvious that this is the last goodbye.

No… No, Zelda…

I feel myself stop and nod slowly. I start to shake with bottled up emptions, tears slowly forming as everything starts to be realized and I shakily make my way to Zelda, no one following me in.

Zelda's paler than usual, breathing rapidly and shallowly. Her usual, uplifting smile has vanished, her mouth party open as she breathes through it, her blue eyes losing their gorgeous sparkle of life. Her eyelids flutter as if she's fighting to stay awake.

I bit my bottom lip, tears welling up in my eyes as I slowly approach, knees shaking horribly as I gingerly sit on her bed, taking her hand in mine.

Zelda looks up at me, a small smile approaching on her mouth as she does so. "L-Link… Y-You're here…"

I give a small nod, not blinking so the tears in my eyes don't slip down my cheeks, giving a small, false smile as if it'd comfort her. "Of course I am, Zelda… I'll always be here for you…"

Zelda gives a small laugh, which quickly escalates into coughing and struggling to breath. My heart jumps into my throat as I grow a bit panicky, calling her name softly and quickly. She recovers after a moment, but her eyes have lost more of that bright spark of life.

"Why… Why couldn't they save you…?" I find myself asking, choking on my words as I barely manage to keep my voice from cracking.

"The p-poison was a-already i-in my s-system b-before they c-could help…" Zelda says softly, giving my hand a small squeeze. I nod slowly once again, not speaking in fear that my voice will crack along with the rest of me.

My princess coughs slightly again, managing to speak after a moment. "L-Link… W-Will you s-sing to m-me?" I look down at her, taking in a shuddering breath and once again nodding in agreement.

I know just what to sing, too.

It's our lullaby that we share. Our lullaby we carry with us everywhere in our hearts. She always says how much she likes my voice, and how she loves it when I sing to her.

The lullaby fills the room, my voice wavering and shaking the entire time I sing it, I gently pull her head into my lap, shifting so I'm sitting where her pillow was, the object now landing on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

Zelda sends a soft, small smile my way, and her eyelids flutter shut, remaining that way. Her grip on my hand slackens, and her head falls slightly to the side, the lullaby stopping abruptly as her last words break the morbid silence in the room.

"I… Love you… Link…"

The room is silent for a moment as I deny that she's gone, as I tell myself she'll wake up and I'll be so relieved and we'll hug and embrace one last time.

But it's all a horrible, horrible lie.

"N-No… Z-Zelda…! No…! NO…! NO, ZELDA!"

My agonized shouts fill the room as the tears that had formed fall freely, streaking down my cheeks like blood from a wound as I gasp and sob.

Zelda, my one and only love…! ONE…! NO…!

*Flashback over*

_But now those lonely lullabies just dampen my tired eyes_

_Because I can't forget you…_

_Because I can't forget you…!_

The memory only serves to kill me more as I twist in agonizing pain, silently sobbing in having no voice left to echo throughout the horribly silent room.

The tears flow fast and free, dampening my pillow and sheets, which are ever-so-slowly getting kicked to the floor in my fit of agony.

Zelda…! Why did you have to leave me…?! Why can't you stay here with me…?!

Nothing is helping at this point. The lullaby is echoing throughout my head like someone shouting in a cold, empty cave, which doesn't help anything.

My tears only fall harder and faster, and I can't help but think… Zelda… How… I'm lost… I'll never forget you…

I'll never stop hurting…

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in._

_When the nightmares take me,_

_I will scream with the howling wind._

'_Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream._

Zelda's standing in pure darkness. She's completely normal now. She's smiling sadly at me, and I feel myself walking slowly to her. I frown as every step I take I seem to get further away from my princess, and she slowly gets smaller and smaller in my view.

"No, Zelda, come back…" I say with saddened confusion. My princess merely smiles sadly at me, and I find myself running to her now, calling out her name louder and louder as she slowly fades into the blackness, leaving completely and utterly alone.

I wake up, hoarsely whisper-screaming 'NO!'. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I don't want to do it again.

It only hurts more…

I curl up on my side, groaning as I listen to the rain pelting my wind, the howling wind seeming to sing a response to my agonized groans.

I don't want to be here… I don't want to be here without you Zelda…

But I know you'd never forgive me if I just gave up…!

Maybe I should just… o back to sleep… I'll… I'll et to see you again, Zelda…

I'll… I'll be with you again…

It's a bitter world without you, Zelda…

I'd rather dream…

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink_

_And hung above our lids to flush to blink._

_But icy blue turned the fairytale cold, though I treasured you_

_And you sparkled with someone to hold._

Sleep does not come again.

I lay awake and find myself looking at the pink star lilies in a vase next to your bed.

I gave those to you yesterday, Zelda… You… You were so happy… They've always been your favourite flower.

I remember how you hugged me when I gave them to you… How, once you calmed down, you didn't let go… How I hold you close like a treasure I'd never part with… How you looked up at me with sparkling blue eyes… How I kissed you gently and you told me you loved me…

How you loved me… How I loved you… How I love you…

I gasp out a choked sob again, curling up and trying to stop the memories surfacing. Every good memory I've ever shared with you comes rushing back, and, for a moment, I feel like I could be okay.

But then I realize.

I realize I'll never feel that happy ever again. I'll never be that happy ever again now that you're not here to make me that happy.

_Zelda… I'll never forget you…_

Zelda… I'll never forget you… I loved you so much…

I _love_ you so much… I love you Zelda…

Why did you have to leave me…

Z-Zelda…

C-Come back…

P-Please…

*SSBB*

Kitten: Well. There ya go. This was based off of Owl City's 'Lonely Lullaby' (which is an amazing song, by the way) and I used most of the lyrics, I just didn't repeat the chorus or use some of the ending lines. I felt it ended better this way. I also changed 'Annmarie' to Zelda, considering that's how it is in the fic… Anyway, sorry if I just depressed you as much as I just depressed myself… I'd like feedback, though…


End file.
